The Dark Is Rising
by Phantasia515
Summary: Who is the monster and who is the man? The Organization is growing, and a new member is hiding secrets from the very people trying to help her. Only one thing is certain…the Dark is rising. Who will survive the battle and who will be lost along the way..?
1. Prologue

**Summary: Who is the monster and who is the man? Who is the light and who is the dark? The Organization is growing, and a new member is hiding secrets from the very people trying to help her. Only one thing is certain…the Dark is rising. Who will survive the battle and who will be lost along the way?**

**Disclamer: I don't own any of the Organization, only Lilith and her sister**

* * *

**The Dark Is Rising**

**Prologue**

The birds fly through the clear night sky and the tree's blow cool in the wind. A single window glows like fire, below, a light in a sea of shadow. In the east, the sun rises and a clock tower chimes at dawn. It is morning and the small people rise from their homes to carry on their small and insignificant lives. They do not know me. No one knows me. They carry on their lives as I watch from above, surveying all around. All my life I have memorised their faces. They do not know me. I live here high in the clock tower, watching a town basking in twilight. The birds fly scared from me as they come near and the trees bow in my wake. This town full of memories, of innocence and freedom. They do not know what lurks in the dark, waiting to strike. If they did, who knows how they would feel. It is better to keep them in the dark, blind to the truth of this world and the others out there.

He is here. I sense him, before I see him. A shock of blonde, and black amongst the red tinge of the town. He does not know me. Or rather he does not remember me. Once we were the best of friends and then one day he was gone. He no longer remembers the dark that plagued us, or how he came to be. My eyes, strong like an eagle, can see he no longer wears the coat that once distinguished him from the townspeople. He looks almost normal. The word poisons my tongue. We were not normal. We are not normal. And yet, here he is living his life as if his time with us never happened.

The clock tower chimes again, a new hour and the blonde boy moves on and I am alone in my thoughts once again. I could not lose him, he meant too much to all of us for that. The town was peaceful, and calm. I will change that. I make my move, a roar breaking from my throat, a scream of anguish that makes blood run cold. He hears it, but does he remember? For the dark creature that lurks in the clock tower is no secret to anyone who lives in the town of twilight. Fear does not run through his eyes like the eyes of his friends. He is remembering...

He is foolish. To not be frightened of the creature in the dark is to want death. But he knows I will not harm him, because he knows who I am. I am not all I seem. My outward body may be evil, but my heart is not. My heart cares for all that I hold dear. He is coming. He remembers. He knows me. His face is as pale as the stone I stand on. He must not come to me; he must go back to where it all began. So I roar again, and as if he knows what I mean, he turns and heads to the abandoned building at the east end of this town. Will he find the truth and release the past?

Who can say really? Not I. My work here is done and now my time on this world must end. She gave me a chance to put things right, to return him to the past. The shadows begin at my tail, running up my back, to the scales on my neck. This ends here and now. The light prevailed. My sister prevailed. And I am but a memory now. Soon I will be forgotten, the lonely dragon of the clock tower. My life was not always like this. I was human once, long ago, before the battle, when I was trapped in the body that I could transform into so freely before. I was trapped and now I am free.

How can people hope, when all is lost? There is always hope. There is always someone who will fight for the people and fight for a new day. The Dark was rising, before it gave way to the light. Who mourns the fallen? Who mourns the lonely dragon? Who will remember her when she is gone? There is only one. Remember me, Roxas…


	2. To The Beginning

**Disclamer - I don't own any of the Organization, only Lilith and her sister**

**Chapter 1 – To The Beginning**

The newest member of the Organization arrived as the clock chimed five, just as the Superior had said. He had told the others to be on guard, for the new arrival was more temperamental than even Larxene. This had struck fear into their hearts, if their hearts even existed, and Roxas had been sent to fetch her from her room. Axel sent him off with a 'good luck'; Roxas knew he would need it. No one wanted to cross Larxene even on a good day. For a girl with no emotions, Larxene could certainly get angry. The new girl had been chained in her room, he knew that for sure, but something seemed terribly wrong as he rounded the corner to her room. The corridor was in ruin. The door looked as though it had been torn off its hinges and thrown into the opposite wall. The girl's room was empty. The chains were broken and the windows were smashed. Superior was right; this girl wasn't to be messed with. Roxas entered the room, quietly making as little noise as he could. If the girl was still in the room, he didn't want to disturb her. He reached up stopping the swinging light above his head. The room was silent as death. It scared him.

"Hello! Is there anyone in here?" No one answered. Roxas sighed. He didn't really expect anyone to answer, especially if that someone was a maddened teenage girl that had to be chained to the wall. He stepped over the broken debris on the floor. As he took another step, his foot came into contact with a crumpled up piece of paper. He ducked and scooped it up of the floor. It was a drawing. A drawing of a black dragon, flying above what looked like the very castle he was standing in.

"Who are you?" He whispered, "Are you like Naminé?" A bang like a door shutting sounded behind him, and Roxas shot round, summoning his keyblade. A reaction when he was in trouble. The noise had come from a cupboard near the door. Had the girl been trying to escape when he arrived? Whatever the case, Roxas was late for the meeting with the Superior, so he had to bring the girl with him. Edging ever closer he put his hand out grasping the handle of the door in his left hand, still keeping a firm grip on his keyblade with his other. Quick as lightning, he pulled open the door, shooting his keyblade through the open gap. What lay in wait on the other side sent a shock of surprise through his body.

A young girl, with wide eyes, sat curled up, foetal position, in the corner of the cupboard that really was no bigger than her. She only looked about the same age as him. Her black hair had started to fall into her eyes and her clothes were torn and dirty. Roxas could just see the girl's green eyes underneath her hair. If she was cleaned up a bit she could have been classed as pretty, but right now she looked angry, almost wild, though who wouldn't be after being chained to a wall. His keyblade vanished in a ray of light and Roxas crouched down next to the young girl. She shifted away, only to be stopped by the wall behind her. He stretched out his hand to the cowering figure trapped in the cupboard. She could go anywhere; she had to come with him.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. My Superior wants to see you" Roxas tried to keep his voice as calm as possible, but it took on an angry tone as he realised the extent of the girl's condition. He sighed when she didn't move and pressed forward. "I'm Roxas, what's your name?" He could tell the girl could understand him but the fact that she didn't reply either meant she couldn't or she just didn't want to. Either way, she had begun to relax, now knowing that Roxas wouldn't hurt her. He didn't press the matter of her name anymore, perhaps she would tell him in time. Instead, the young girl moved her hand towards his, grasping it tightly. Her hand was warm, considering she had been locked in this cold room. It was almost too warm, for a normal human anyway. She wasn't a Nobody, the Superior had told him that much, but that was all he knew about the mysterious girl in the cupboard.

The girl's hand never left his on the way to the meeting with the Superior. She was tense, scared and from the way she held his hand like that, she didn't want to be left alone. If that was true, then he wouldn't leave her, not until he was sure she could survive on her own. He glanced back at the girl, she looked terrible. It was now he realised that she was barefoot as well. He made a mental note to ask Xion for some of her clothes later. They looked the same size, and this girl couldn't stay in the clothes that she was wearing at the moment. She was hardly wearing anything and still she was as warm as if it was the middle of summer.

They reached the entrance to the meeting hall, and the girl moved closer, gripping Roxas' arm so tight it hurt. He didn't say anything. She was upset enough as it is. The doors opened and Roxas lead the girl inside. The other members, who had been talking amongst each other, fell silent and all attention was on Roxas and the little girl latched onto his arm. The Superior raised his head, from where it had been resting on his hand. He raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Number XIII, return to your seat" Roxas prised the girl's hands of his arm and began to walk away. The raven-haired teen behind him grasped his arm again, fear clear on her face; her green eyes as wide as they were back in the cupboard of her room. He wanted to stay with her; he did, but he couldn't ignore a direct order from his Superior. He shook his head, muttering a 'Sorry' before transporting up to his seat high above. He couldn't hide the guilt he felt, leaving the poor girl at the mercy of the Superior. He glanced up at Axel, who shot him a sympathetic look. When he looked down again, he could have sworn he saw the girl shaking, not because she was cold, her skin was too warm for that. She was shaking because she was scared, or rather terrified.

"Members of the Organization, I give you the girl that I have told you so much about!" The Superior's voice echoed round the room and the little girl on the floor shuffled back to the door, pressing on it. She was trying to get out, and Roxas couldn't help her. "She has a gift. A gift that will help us finish Kingdom Hearts, and become whole once again" The girl was breathing heavily, and was pressing harder on the door almost desperate now. Something was wrong. Roxas knew that for sure. This girl wasn't all she seemed. He glanced round the room. He knew Axel could sense it, and he was sure some of the others could sense it too.

"This girl is the key to our salvation!" The girl's mouth was moving now, repeating a sentence over and over. Roxas couldn't hear what it was and he would have given anything to be able to lip read at that moment. Axel on the other hand, seemed to grasp the severity of the situation. Something was going to happen, and when it did the two of them would be ready. Roxas summoned his keyblade as silently as possible and he could see that Axel and Xion had summoned their weapons too. Even without a heart, he felt fear now. He didn't know what would happen when the girl lost it completely but he was sure it would happen soon. "I give you Lilith!"

That was her name! Roxas was glad he knew it but the joy didn't last for long. Lilith's voice was louder now, an intimidating whisper, just loud enough for Roxas to hear. And neither he nor Xion nor Axel liked what they heard. The voice was not human, it was monstrous. The other members were stirring now. Even they were curious enough to want to know what was going on. 'The Dark is rising' and Lilith repeated it, over and over as if she had gone mad. And then just as suddenly as she had started, she stopped, and all was quiet. Roxas lay back in his chair, and sighed. He relaxed, until a shadow broke its way through the room. The room was dark and Roxas was blind to the goings on in the room. A deafening scream shot through the room. The scream morphed and blended into a great roar. Roxas could hear claws scraping along the floor and what sounded like wings flapping. And as the light was returned to the room, the Organization members saw the monster that awaited them, and all hell broke loose…

* * *

**So who is Lilith and what is the terrifying creature that has been released? Find out in the next installment of The Dark Is Rising**

**R & R **


End file.
